


Logan Is King's and Deceit's Mom Change My Mind

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: My friend gave me this idea!Love ya bitch anyways king and Deceit is younger than Logan or curiosity at the time and yeah this was bornI'm not naming king bc idk a name for him-Patton is emotionsDeceit is self preservation
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Logan Is King's and Deceit's Mom Change My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Logan is best mom

Curiosity or Logan was drawing the new flowers he found when he heard someone cry out in pain

Oh no did Patton fall? Was the first thing to go though his mind as he ran towards the cry of pain

"Pat.....oh you're not Patton!,who are you then?" Logan took a sit on the dirt next to the younger side

"I'm....I'm Creativity!" The new side yelled in excitement "who are you?"

"Oh how rude of me! I'm Curiosity or Logan" Logan replied smiling gently at creativity

"That's super cool!!" Creativity yelled jumping onto Logan's lap

"That it is little one" Logan laughed looking at the young side wearing white,black,green,red and gold 

"So what do we do?" Creativity asked

"Well my little king we help Thomas out" Logan informed him smiling when Creativity smiled at the smile nickname

"If I'm the king does that mean you're my queen!?" 'King' asked curling up on Logan's lap

"No my little king though I'm sure self preservation will love to be your queen!" Logan said summoning said side

"Hello mama" Juke said raising a eyebrow at the new side curled up in HIS MAMA'S LAP

"Juke dear this is King Creativity or well just Creativity king is just a nickname" Logan said running a hand though King's hair being sure not to hit the crown on his head

"Uh huh" Juke crossed his arms over his chest sitting next to his mama and curling up against him

"Will you be my queen!?" King yelled looking at Juke

"Y-you what!?" Juke yelled turning red in the face

"Logan said he couldn't be my queen so can you?" King asked again

Juke looked at his mama for help only to find him laughing to himself at this

"Okay...fine but mama has too be our mage!" Juke yelled 

"Okay!! Logan can you be our mage!?" King yelled out

"I'll be your mage as well as both of yours knight" Logan said smiling

Juke looked at king before nodding "you can call mama,mama as well if you want?"

"Really!?" King yelled causing both other sides to nod

"Sure why not" Juke said 

King threw himself at Juke kissing him on the check "thanks!"

"GET OFF!!!" Juke yelled turning even more red

Ah young love Logan thought to himself laughing out loud at the two 

"MAMA HELP!!" Juke yelled causing Logan to laugh more

"Alrighty you two time for dinner!" Logan yelled scooping them both up and leaving


End file.
